


The Gringoire's Poem

by Avdotia



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia





	

I followed a pretty girl,

Enchanted by her grace.

I was refused to share

This bit of husband's place.

Nonetheless faithfull, I stayed along

Among the dirtest scum of Earth:

They thaught me juggle all day long

Walking with mouth full of chair.

This idyl couldn't last too long

For people plot their evil plans

And so the priest with dolt along

Concocted to purloin my wife.

But she was nescient, peachy doll,

With heart what's full of love.

To laugh jauntilly she carried on

Wanting to gain the said love back.

Her chosen one, the valiant knight,

Would only seek for bed;

And no surprise - they ended there,

But both have found sorrowful end.

And it is true what people say

Of Esmeralda's coward friend:

I fled like mist, with stolen goat,

As I watched her naive world bend.


End file.
